


The Snow Day

by Taiyoforever



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Day Off, Oneshot, Pyro being cute, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyoforever/pseuds/Taiyoforever
Summary: The Administrator is sick, so the team gets a day off. Response to the prompt "Pyro has never seen snow before". Requested by a friend.





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for weird formatting, for some reason, tabs don't want to display properly.

The sun shone brightly as it always did, but the harsh New Mexico wind cut through the clothing of the men that stood waiting for some sort of signal. Eight of the nine men shivered as they tried to warm themselves.  
“Man, I should wear a suit like Pyro’s. It is so freakin cold out here!”, the youngest man said in a bostonian accent.  
“Ze veather here makes no sense”, another man wearing a thin white coat with red crosses on the sleeves chimed in. The rest of the men complained bitterly about the weather except for the singular man wearing a red asbestos suit and a gas mask.  
“Hey, this is Pauling, the Administrator is sick and has lost her voice. Today’s fight has been called off”, a familiar voice over the intercom spoke. After letting this sink in, the men headed quickly back to their base, happy to be free from the cold.  
Back inside their own base, the mercenaries went back to their usual spots. Demoman ,the dark skinned drunkard, took a bottle of beer from the fridge and collapsed on the battered old sofa in the lounge. The tall Australian man, Sniper, leaned against the wall and sipped coffee directly out of a coffee pot. The young man from earlier, Scout, sat on a folding chair and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself. The large Russian man, Heavy, dug through the fridge no doubt looking for ingredients to make his sandwiches that he loved so much. Spy the frenchman had disappeared, which for him was the norm. The Texan that went by the name engineer had built a heater in this time to warm himself and was receiving dirty looks from Scout. The Medic wore his white coat and leaned against the wall much like Sniper, but he wasn’t drinking coffee, he was observing the others. Noticing that Pyro was missing, the Medic decided to search for him since he tended to not hear the orders given over the intercom.  
Medic held his bonesaw at the ready while he searched for Pyro. Medic knew there wouldn’t be any danger, but it had become a habit of his to have a weapon on hand when he was alone. Having searched the interior portion of the base, Medic pulled on his much warmer winter coat and headed outside. Sure enough, Pyro sat on the concrete ledge near respawn. Medic considered how to approach the Masked man before him since Pyro had a habit of burning people who surprised him. He considered calling in the Engineer, but in the end, he walked normally, so that the Pyro would hear him. Pyro turned slowly to look at the German doctor.  
“It iz very cold out here Pyro, and zer vill not be any battle today.”, Medic said calmly. The masked man turned to him.  
“Mmph”  
“It had grown cloudy and it was definitely a lot colder than it was earlier. Medic mainly wanted Pyro inside due to the fact that he didn’t want to deal with another sick patient if he could avoid it. Pyro was not a fun patient to have anyways since he loved to chase Medic’s doves and refused to take his medication because it was bitter. Medic began to lead Pyro inside when Pyro suddenly froze and refused to move.  
All around the pair spots of white rained down. It had begun to snow. Pyro whimpered in fear as the cool substance began to clump on the ground.  
“Vhy are you scared, it iz just snow?”, the doctor asked the ball of trembling red material. Snow was quite common in Germany, so the snow reminded him of home, but Pyro seemed to see it differently. Lifting up his head, Pyro suddenly bolted for a nearby shed and took cover within it. Medic was puzzled by Pyro’s action. Could it be that Pyro has never seen snow? , Medic thought to himself. Pyro held his flamethrower defensively while looking at the small white flakes. After trying to convince Pyro to leave his hiding place and stop attempting to burn the snow, Medic decided that someone else would be needed instead of him.  
The Engineer approached the shed with his arms raised to show that the snow was harmless. Pyro still seemed wary, but he slowly began to approach the Engineer. He looked in amazement as the small crystals melted and disappeared on the Pyro’s rubbery gloves.  
“Alrighty Pyro, just keep yer’ eyes on me”, the texan said as he slowly led the scared and confused Pyro back to the main base.  
When the trio had returned to the lounge, the others looked at them strangely.  
“You’re bloody soaked, what have you blokes been up to?”  
“Its snowin’ pretty hard outside”, Engineer replied to the Aussie as he removed his boots and hung his coat on the rack. He and Medic were soaked and both shivered from the cold. Engineer grabbed a towel and dried off Pyro’s suit. It had gotten dark so the mercenaries retired to their individual rooms except for Engineer and Pyro. Engineer spent the night explaining snow to Pyro and what could be done with it.  
The next morning, the group woke up slowly and gathered sleepily in the lounge.  
“Has anyone seen Pyro, it’s his turn to cook?”, Scout inquired. He was met with some small head shakes and a very slurred “no”. Wanting breakfast sometime this morning, Scout headed for the hall that led to the mercs’ rooms. Scout was knocked on his butt by Pyro as he energetically ran to the kitchen to begin cooking.  
Pyro was a terrible cook, so Engineer always had to help him, which basically meant that Engie cooked whatever Pyro wanted to eat. Today’s meal was strawberry pancakes. Everyone sat down at the large metal table in the dining hall with the exception of Pyro, but that was no surprise since Pyro didn’t want to show his face and eating made him partially remove his mask. Engie smiled when Pyro took his pancakes that had been cut into shapes to his room.  
About five minutes into their meal, the team heard loud footsteps and Pyro burst into the dining hall wearing a scarf and knitted mittens over his usual attire. Pyro “mmphhed” happily as he tried to drag the Engineer from his seat.  
“Settle down there, Pyro an’ let me finish ma’ breakfast first” Engie did his best to eat as quickly as he could while Pyro clung to his left arm.  
“What’s gotten into him?”, Scout asked the Texan.  
“I told him about what people do on a snow day. Apparently, Pyro ain’t never seen snow before”  
Pyro tugged on Engie’s arm. “Alrighty, I’ll take you outside”  
Outside, the snow had piled up quite a bit. The sheet of white powder remained for the most part undisturbed except for the small pawprints and bird footprints in some small area. Pyro ran to the thickest part of the snow and threw his back onto the snow. He moved his arms and legs the way Engie had demonstrated the night before and then happily examined his imprint; he had made a snow angel! The others soon joined in and made snowmen and what not. Things were pretty calm until Scout threw a snowball at the quick to anger Soldier.  
“SNOWBALL FIGHT!”, the Soldier called out as he returned Scout’s fire. The rest of the team minus Spy joined in. Soon they had divided into two teams of four and even built snow forts.  
Eventually, the melted snow had sunk into the clothes of all of those present and had chilled them to the bone, so they all went inside and Engie made some hot cocoa for everyone. Pyro thanked Engie for the warm beverage before running off. Maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
